youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Dev
Alex (born ) known on YouTube as YandereDev is an independent game developer from California. He worked at a video game company for three years prior of the creation of Yandere Simulator, then left to pursue his dream of becoming an indie game developer. He has created five console games and five mobile games for an unnamed company. Personality YandereDev is best known for being incredibly hard-working. He works twelve hours a day and as of January 8th, 2016 YandereDev states that he has been using the same exact update schedule for the past year. YandereDev always tries to get his builds out on time. He even mainly works on the game alone, with help from volunteers. He is sarcastic, which really shows when answering some Twitter posts. He is like that towards stupid people because he cannot tolerate anyone like that, even if they are a fan of Yandere Simulator. YandereDev created Midori Gurin solely for the purpose of ridiculing people who send him stupid emails. He is insecure about his appearance as he does not like the way he looks, but YandereDev will eventually reveal his face, sometime before the Kickstarter, so that he does not seem shady when trying to hide his identity. Links to YandereDev's Accounts * Reddit * Tumblr * Wikia * Twitch He has over 4,150 followers as of April 2016. * Patreon He has over 940 patrons as of April 2016. * DeviantArt He has over 230 watchers as of April 2016. * Kongregate * SoundCloud He has over 200 followers as of April 2016. Interests * Senpai: JonTron * Waifu: Samus Aran * Favorite Video Game Character: Big Boss * Favorite Yandere Simulator Characters: Info-chan and Ryoba Aishi *Favorite Undertale Character: W.D Gaster * Favorite Animal: Kittens * Spirit Animal: Super Sonico * Favorite Archetype: A super lewd lady * Favorite Manga: Death Note * Favorite Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion * Favorite Film: End of Evangelion * Favorite Song: Komm Süßer Tod (Come Sweet Death) from End of Evangelion * Favorite Bug: None. He wants to squash all code errors, but the one exception to this is the bug for Titan Mode. * Favorite Elimination Method: Electrocution * Favorite Color: Black * Favorite Color Scheme: Red and Black * Favorite Game: Persona 3 * Favorite Food: Pizza * Favorite Book: Catch 22 * Favorite TV Show: Breaking Bad * Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Cookies and cream Trivia * YandereDev is a contributor to the Yandere Simulator wiki and McNinja wiki * The warning screen at the start of the game, referenced YandereDev as "an overworked programmer". This warning was later removed because YandereDev said that it was "cringey". * YandereDev uses Adobe Premiere to edit his videos. * YandereDev uses OBS to record his screen. * He is 5 feet and 11 inches last time he measured. * Sonic the Hedgehog was the first game YandereDev ever played and Donkey Kong Country was the first game he ever owned. * When asked whether he preferred Apple or Android, he explained that as a developer, making games for Android devices is easy while making games for Apple devices is a massive pain. As a consumer, Apple devices have a nice performance while Android devices are okay. * His diet consists of food that is very easy to prepare such as bananas, PB&J, applesauce, cookies, chips, and Capri Sun if he had any. * He uses JavaScript to program but sometimes wishes to use C# instead. * He has a very broad taste in games and will play any genre, except sports. * He learned how to program by using Game Maker. He turned it into a skill while working at his unnamed company. * He has another unfinished game which he worked on prior to Yandere Simulator. * He has no pets * His full title is "Her Excellency Princess Miyuki Ubera Magnis Magna Asinum Et Capillum Roseum, Heir Apparent of the Catgirl Kingdom". * YandereDev possibly has one hundred terabytes of big breasted pink haired anime girls on his computer, some of whom are likely to be pictures of himself. * He typically wears nothing more than a tiny black micro-bikini. * He has a document with all of the characters' ages, birthdays, parents' ages, etc. * He never drinks coffee so that he doesn't become reliant on it. * Once Yandere Simulator is finished, YandereDev's YouTube channel will probably be used for anything YandereDev related, such as posting information about his future games. * YandereDev's favorite part of developing Yandere Simulator is hearing from the fans and seeing what they create. * YandereDev is near-sighted. He wears glasses, but he never looks beyond his PC. * YandereDev would strongly prefer to not receive requests,suggestions, or hints. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers